


Undress to Impress

by FoxCollector



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Kakashi's sad attempt at being blunt, Gai has no decency, Gai is a shipper on deck, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Notice Me Senpai!, Oblivious Kakashi, Pining, Tenzou's disbelief, he knows what's up, inappropriate gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/pseuds/FoxCollector
Summary: Maito Gai was a great friend. Of that, Tenzou had no doubt. What he was a bit unsure of, however, was who he was a great friend to. Because personally, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the shirt Gai had gotten him for his birthday. Maybe it was just that these things didn’t occur to Gai, or maybe Gai was way more observant than most people gave him credit for, but a “Notice Me, Senpai!” shirt seemed a little…well, inappropriate? Or maybe perfectly appropriate.





	Undress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so KakaYama is also a jam of mine, but this is the first thing I've written for them. Inspired by the matching "Notice Me, Senpai!" set me bro and I saw at Ai-kon. We sort of just looked at each other and went "Yamato".
> 
> I'm actually super nervous about this? Like, I was weirdly embarrassed writing even though I've been more explicit? Oh well. I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> Read, enjoy, review!

            Maito Gai was a great friend. Of that, Tenzou had no doubt. What he was a bit unsure of, however, was who he was a great friend _to_. Because personally, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the shirt Gai had gotten him for his birthday. Maybe it was just that these things didn’t occur to Gai, or maybe Gai was way more observant than most people gave him credit for, but a “Notice Me, Senpai!” shirt seemed a little…well, inappropriate? Or maybe perfectly appropriate.

            Tenzou had turned red and thanked Gai, intending to bury the shirt in his drawer and never wear it. The huge grin on Gai’s face told Tenzou that he thought it was the perfect gift.

            “Isn’t it great? Life’s too short to spend waiting!” Gai said. He hooked an arm around Tenzou’s neck to pull him into a one-armed hug.

            “Gai, really,” Tenzou said, embarrassed.

            Kakashi, damn him, had looked from the shirt, to Gai, and then to Tenzou. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to pay attention when you wear that.” And then he’d gone back to his novel.

            “Playing it cool, huh?” Gai said. “That’s just what I’d expect from my rival.”

            Thankfully, Gai hadn’t pushed when Tenzou didn’t wear the shirt and Tenzou thought that maybe that was the end of it.

            He was wrong.

            He should have been suspicious.

            When Christmas rolled around, Gai had another gift for him. Secret Santa had seemed like a good idea until he shoved the parcel into Tenzou’s hands and, with a conspiratorial wink, said, “don’t open this here. Wait until later.”

            And that had made Tenzou curious. And mortified.

            What could Gai possibly have gotten him that he couldn’t open in front of the rest of the group?

            Genma had looked entirely too intrigued and Tenzou was sure he would be fending him off for at least a month.

            Still, at least Gai hadn’t had him open whatever it was in front of everyone. No matter what it was it probably would have been ten times as embarrassing as just being told to wait.

            “You’re going to tell me what it is later,” Genma said, pointing at the package. He had a candy cane sticking out of the corner of his mouth in place of a senbon, and the effect was rather comical.

            “We probably don’t want to know.” Raido glanced up from where he was playing with the chain on the wallet Kurenai had gotten him. He shot a look at Gai, but didn’t say anything more.

            “Speak for yourself,” Kotetsu snickered. “I for one, would love to know.”

            “We could probably just ask Kakashi. Ten buck says he knows.” Izumo leaned in, bumping shoulders with Kotetsu like the pair of mischievous Siamese cats they were.

            “I wouldn’t make that bet,” Kakashi said. He leaned back against the couch, eying Gai. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

            Gai gave Kakashi a thumbs-up and a grin. Which Tenzou thought was maybe odd, but then, Gai was odd, so he didn’t think too much of it.

            They finished their gift exchange and stuck around Genma’s for a while. It was nice to actually be able to relax for once, and everyone took advantage of the occasion.

            When Tenzou finally decided to leave, having had enough of Genma’s atrocious rendition of Silent Night, he was stopped for one last Christmas Youth Hug by an overly enthusiastic Gai.

            Gai actually picked him up and spun him around. Tenzou was sure he’d had entirely too much Egg Nog for anybody’s good.

            “I hope you enjoy your present!” Gai declared, and set him down.

            “Um, yes, well, thank you. In advance?” Tenzou said.

            “What _did_ you get him?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side and appraising Gai with a narrowed eye.

            “Oh no, Kakashi. I won’t be telling you anything!” Gai said. Then he elbowed Tenzou rather more harshly than he likely meant to, and with a grin said, “You can thank me later!”

            He should burn the gift. Yep. Whatever it was, he should burn it.

            When he was finally home, and sure that he hadn’t been followed by an overly curious Genma, Tenzou set the package down on the coffee table. He eyed it warily, as though it might come to life.

            Well, there was nothing for it.

            He sighed and sat down, pulling the package into his lap to open it. It felt light, and he wondered briefly if it was yet another Might Suit.

            But then, Gai would have been fine with him opening that at the party.

            He tugged open the wrapping paper and the contents fell into his lap.

            There were only two things; the first was a pair of underwear. To Tenzou’s horror, “Notice Me, Senpai!” was printed across the butt.

            The second thing made him turn red, even if there was no one there to care. It was a small bottle of lube. It slipped through his fingers and fell into his lap.

            Any thoughts he’d had that Gai might not know about his crush on Kakashi flew right out the window, along with his dignity.

            It was then that he noticed there was also a tiny card that had been folded into the underwear. It read, “Yamato! Now you have a matching set! My rival can be a bit dense, but maybe this will help! Have fun!”

            He could almost see Gai waggling his thick brows.

            Oh gods. Just kill him.

            Still, at least no one else knew. So far.

            It was going to take some serious effort, and would probably involve calling on years of training not to turn red when the others inevitably asked about the gift. He would have to think of something to say. He supposed he could just say underwear. It was true, and without any of the details, he could just let them fill in the blanks. Although that might result in everyone thinking that Gai had the hots for him.

            Underwear was not really a great gift for a friend.

            Out of a kind of morbid curiosity, he took the underwear to his room and dug out the shirt Gai had given him for his birthday.

            The colours matched, and if he were wearing them both, he’d have “Notice Me, Senpai!” on his chest and his ass.

            Gai had been planning this for a while apparently.

            Not that it really mattered. Even if Kakashi weren’t somehow oblivious to his crush, he probably wouldn’t be interested.

            Which meant Tenzou was stuck in the long tango line of unrequited love. He was probably somewhere at the back of the line too. At any rate, he would rather suffer in silence than have Kakashi find out about his crush and reject him. He liked the dynamic they had as Team 7, and he didn’t want to ruin that. It made him feel a little selfish either way; either he wanted Kakashi for himself, or he wanted to keep to keep things the way they were with the team for himself.

            Probably he should just throw the shirt and the underwear out. Although, they might make a comfy set of pajamas… and it’s not like anyone would _see_ … And how could he just throw them out? They were gifts, after all, and it’s incredibly rude to throw out gifts.

            He sighed.

            He did end up using them for pajamas, cursing Gai the whole time, because they were comfy when it was hot out and they were perfect for the weather. The lube, however, he buried in his dresser drawer, underneath everything else, too embarrassed to contemplate its continued existence.

            When Genma asked about the gift the next day, he told him only that it was underwear, no more, no less. Naturally Genma assumed it must have been scandalous in design, or else it wouldn’t have mattered, and Tenzou let him think what he wanted, even if there were several rumours about Gai attempting to get Tenzou laid through sexy underwear, or that Gai had been making a pass. This was not helped by Gai’s continuous suggestive eyebrow waggling whenever he ran into Tenzou.

            It blew over eventually. Tenzou was almost disappointed that Kakashi never really seemed to pay much attention. Somehow it might have been better if Kakashi had been at least a little intrigued.

            The atrocious clothing ended up becoming his regular pajamas after a while. And Tenzou honestly hoped that Gai would give up and mind his own business.

            But Gai had a reputation for determination, and he lived up to it. He continued his attempts.

            At some point, whether on the verge of exasperation or desperation or both, he even increased them. Like, sending Kakashi to get something he didn’t need from Tenzou, or arranging to have the three of them meet up and suddenly having somewhere else to be. He looked increasingly determined every time Kakashi casually agreed, or when he would wander off after assuming plans were cancelled when Gai left.

            It was as admirable as it was annoying really.

            Tenzou had nearly resigned himself to the mess that was his life, when things finally changed.

 

            Tenzou was woken up one morning to a knock at the door. He startled slightly. He’d actually slept in for once. That hadn’t happened in years. But really, Naruto had kept him up half the night asking dozens of questions about techniques he probably couldn't learn, and Tenzou had no idea how that kid could have so much energy. So it really shouldn’t have been that surprising then, that he’d slept in.

            He definitely had cause to be surprised though, when he ran into Kakashi in his kitchen on his way to answer the door.

            Tenzou froze.

            Kakashi set his book down on the counter to wave at Tenzou like he hadn’t broken into his house. “Yo, Tenzou. I let myself in since you weren’t getting up any time soon.”

            “Senpai…?” was all Tenzou could say. He was suddenly wide awake.

            Kakashi looked up at him, and, well, that was it. Tenzou had the presence of mind to note that he was still wearing his ‘Notice Me, Senpai!’ shirt, and worse, the underwear (what was he thinking trying to answer the door before getting dressed?), before he turned on his heel and retreated back to the safety of his bedroom.

            “Oh, so that’s the underwear Gai said I had to see.” Kakashi slid out from behind the counter.

            “I’m just going to get dressed. And die.” Tenzou shut the door behind him.

            “Tenzou?” Kakashi called after him. He sounded a little concerned.

            Tenzou leaned heavily against his door. Well, this was awkward.

            There was the sound of footsteps and he knew Kakashi was right outside his door.

            “Maa, that’s kind of rude. And here I finally noticed you!” Kakashi said through the door.

            Tenzou wished he could sink into the floor and vanish. He should just be an adult and get dressed and play it off as a bad joke, because it was a bad joke. It was Gai’s bad joke, and sure he’d only been wearing them as pajamas, but that was because Kakashi wasn’t supposed to see them.

            “Get it? Because of the shirt? Tenzou?”

            “Go away, Senpai.” Tenzou sighed.

            “But I think I finally figured out why Gai has been so terrible lately,” Kakashi said. There was a scuffing sound that made Tenzou think Kakashi was leaning casually against the door on the other side.

            “Gai is always terrible,” Tenzou said.

            “This is true. Are you coming back out soon?” Kakashi asked.

            “Nope. I’m never coming out again,” Tenzou said. He would very much prefer to turn into an actual tree rather than have to face the object of his affections when he was this embarrassed.

            “Don’t be unreasonable. Are you changing? Because I can help,” Kakashi called through the door.

            “Senpai, please leave me alone, I’m trying to die in here.”

            “If that’s the case I might be duty bound to kick in the door to save you,” Kakashi said solemnly.

            “Please don’t.”

            “Then can we maybe have a mature conversation and then sex?”

            Tenzou froze for the second time that morning. “Say again?” There was no way he’d heard that right.

            “I’m trying to be blunt. Am I misreading things?” Kakashi asked. “Because I was thinking that things finally made sense.”

            “Really? Because I’m a bit confused right now?” Tenzou turned around, one hand still on the door like it might keep Kakashi out.

            “I like you. And I thought I was willfully misinterpreting things to think that you liked me too. I was sort of waiting to see if you said anything, but you never did. I guess Gai was right when he said I should just go for it.” Kakashi paused. “Although, to be fair, he might have been talking about those ducks when he said that.” There was a thump, as though Kakashi had banged his head on the door, or perhaps slid down to sit on the floor.

            Tenzou felt his breath leave in a whoosh. “You like me?”

            “Is that all you got out of that?”

            Tenzou made a noise. The duck stuff wasn’t exactly relevant.

            “So…can you open the door now? I’d kind of like to kiss you. If you don’t mind.” Kakashi’s voice was soft.

            Tenzou opened the door and Kakashi almost fell through it.

            “Well, a little warning might have been nice,” Kakashi said as he straightened up.

            Tenzou kind of felt like maybe he’d never actually gotten up and was, in fact, still dreaming. Or maybe he’d died at some point.

            “So, how about it? Can I kiss you?” Kakashi asked.

            Tenzou grabbed him by the vest and hauled him in for a kiss, realizing belatedly that Kakashi’s mask was in the way. It didn’t really matter though. It was the idea; the fact that Kakashi wanted to kiss him. And that made up for 90% of the mortification he’d endured at Maito Gai’s hands.

            Kakashi grunted and pulled back only enough to peel his mask down and then he pressed their mouths together again.

            And that was much better. The hot press of Kakashi’s mouth made Tenzou’s mind spin out and left him breathless. One kiss. Just one, and it was everything he’d ever wanted. So much better than his dreams and anything he could have imagined. Just the give of Kakashi’s lips and the way he ran his tongue along Tenzou’s bottom lip before he deepened the kiss even more.

            Tenzou finally had to pull back, blinking.

            “Is this okay?” Kakashi asked.

            “More than okay. I just thought maybe I was going to fall over for a minute.” Tenzou slid a hand over Kakashi’s cheek, just marvelling at the other man’s face. It wasn’t like he’d never seen it, but he’d never been able to touch, to caress, and it felt every bit as intimate as their kiss. Warmth spread in his stomach at the way Kakashi leaned into his hand.

            “Well, maybe I can help with that. There’s a bed right there, after all.” There was something sly in Kakashi’s eyes.

            It made Tenzou laugh. “You read too many of those trashy novels if you think that’ll work to seduce someone.”

            “First of all, they are not trashy. And second, I think I’ve already seduced you, so I was hoping we’d move this along a bit,” Kakashi leaned in to brush his nose against Tenzou’s. “If you’re okay with that, that is.”

            Tenzou snorted. “Throw me on the bed or bend me over the desk, I really don’t care.”

            “I can work with that.” There was heat in Kakashi’s eyes when he leaned to press their lips together again. He backed Tenzou up slowly, hands tracing the skin just beneath the hem of his shirt.

            Tenzou tried to put enough space between their bodies to get at the zipper to Kakashi’s flak vest. “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” And he didn’t mean to say it aloud, but it slipped out when their mouths broke apart, and he couldn’t take it back.

            “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you. This. You like this,” Kakashi said. He pressed kisses along Tenzou’s jaw, all passion and no refinement.

            Tenzou made a noise that was an octave higher than he meant it to be. “Senpai.”

            Kakashi hummed. “Maybe don’t call me that right now. Save it for if we’re feeling kinky later.” His hands slid down over Tenzou’s ass, tracing the lettering on the back of the underwear with his fingertips.

            “Later?” And that’s all Tenzou could hear, despite the word ‘kinky’ trying to insinuate itself into his brain. Later was a promise. And that was what he wanted. Because he could never have enough. He tugged Kakashi’s vest down over his shoulders and tossed it aside, running his hands up Kakashi’s arms to his shoulders and pulling him impossibly closer.

            “Maa, I mean, well, you know.” Kakashi bent his head to press a kiss just above the collar of Tenzou’s shirt. It worked well enough as a distraction.

            Tenzou felt the bed hit the backs of his legs and he sat, knees buckling. Kakashi followed him, crouching down on the floor at his knees.

            “This is a nice shirt,” Kakashi said. “And nice underwear too. But you’re going to have to lose them.”

            Tenzou leaned forward to pull Kakashi’s shirt up and over and off, leaving his hair a little crazier than usual when he peeled off his headband as well. He ran eager hands over Kakashi's skin.

            “Well, I meant you, but I’m not gonna complain.” Kakashi reached forward, fingers hooking in the waistband of Tenzou’s underwear. He glanced up, holding Tenzou’s gaze as he slid the fabric down and off.

            Tenzou could feel the heat of his blush, and his cock twitched under the intensity of Kakashi’s gaze. He was equal measures aroused and embarrassed.

            Kakashi smiled up at him, resting his hands on Tenzou’s thighs, just resting, not pushing or bruising. It was nice, and the steady comfort of it made Tenzou ache inside.

            “Se – Kakashi.” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say; that he’d wanted this for longer than he could remember? That he was desperately and completely in love with Kakashi? That he probably wasn’t going to last a minute because he couldn’t recall ever being so turned on in his life? Too bad he couldn’t just communicate all that with a look.

            Whatever expression he made seemed to have communicated enough though, because Kakashi leaned in just a bit. “Tell me what you want.”

            “You. Just – whatever you’re willing to give me,” Tenzou said. There was still something in his gut whispering that he might scare Kakashi away somehow, or that maybe Kakashi didn’t really want that much to do with him in the end.

            Kakashi snorted and rose up to press their mouths together again, laying Tenzou down on the bed and resting a knee between Tenzou’s thighs.

            Tenzou fisted a hand in Kakashi’s wind-blown hair, trying to keep him close as long as he could, but Kakashi drew back after a moment.

            “Everything,” Kakashi said.

            It took Tenzou a minute to figure out what he meant, trace the connection back to his earlier comment when the line had been broken by the heat of their mouths.

            Tenzou opened his mouth to try and say anything, but nothing came out, so instead he slotted their mouths together again and threw a leg over Kakashi’s hip.

            Kakashi ran a hand down his side, shoving his shirt up enough to reveal his chest, and traced his fingers over muscles and tan skin. He skirted his fingers up over a nipple, and then dragged them back down to grip the thigh Tenzou had wrapped around him.

            Tenzou felt light headed, and happier than he’d been in a long time. The air was still heavy with disbelief, but every kiss solidified things more and more as reality. And that was all Tenzou needed.

            He reached down, pushing at Kakashi’s chest to move him back far enough so that he could reach the hem of Kakashi’s pants and push them down.

            Kakashi stopped his assault on Tenzou’s neck, and honestly Tenzou almost regretted distracting him, but then Kakashi stripped off his pants and underwear and Tenzou was breathless at the sight. Kakashi leaned back in, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together, and the slide of their cocks together made Tenzou flush even more.

            “How far are we going?” Kakashi asked.

            Tenzou thought about the tube of lube in his drawer, thought about how it might feel to have Kakashi moving inside him – and the thought nearly made him lose control. He bucked up against Kakashi, just because he could, and to see the look on the other man’s face.

            “There’s a…there’s lube in the drawer,” Tenzou said. He did not deem it necessary to mention that that was also a gift from Gai.

            And speaking of, he was fairly sure that he wouldn’t be able to look the other man in the face for a solid month. Although the fact of the matter was that that would only confirm things for Gai anyway.

            He couldn’t win there.

            Kakashi groaned, dropping his head against Tenzou’s throat. “Gods, you want –” Kakashi shuddered.

            That was a little surprising, given the book Kakashi had only just been reading, which even now was sitting in the kitchen with it’s pages and pages of porn. But then he supposed it shouldn’t really surprise him. It was completely different to read about something and then experience it firsthand. Or to dream about how Kakashi might feel pressing against him and then to really _feel_ it.

            Tenzou really wasn’t sure he’d even last long enough for more than Kakashi’s fingers.

            But, well, maybe there’d be a round two?

            “For a while now,” Tenzou agreed, because there was no harm in being honest. He slid a hand down between them, wrapping it around their erections. He shuddered, unable to move for a moment.

            He wasn’t sure if it had just been that long for him, or if it was the fact that it was Kakashi, but he’d never been so turned on, and he felt like he could come just like that.

            Kakashi seemed to agree, if the noise of appreciation was anything to go by. He let his hands wander over Tenzou’s skin in a lazy exploration, brain apparently short-circuiting on getting up and getting lube.

            That was okay. Tenzou wanted to take his time with that. Kakashi’s hands were more than enough.

            He finally started to move his hand, when he was sure he wasn’t going to come in two seconds.

            Kakashi slid one hand down to work at them where Tenzou’s hand wasn’t holding already, and that? That was perfect. It made Tenzou pull Kakashi in even closer with the leg wrapped around his waist.

            Tenzou squeezed his hand around their cocks, using pre-come leaking from his own head to slick them both up. It was delicious – the friction on just this side of too raw, the way Kakashi mouthed at his neck, and the feeling of Kakashi’s body pushing down on him.

            Tenzou made a noise that was probably supposed to be Kakashi’s name. He wanted to say that he was going to come, but the words stuck to his teeth.

            Kakashi exhaled hard against his neck, shuddering, and then he was coming over Tenzou’s chest. His head spun for a moment, because he’d gotten Kakashi off. Because Kakashi had been turned on. By him.

            Well damn.

            That was an overwhelming thought.

            Kakashi had the presence of mind to keep his hand moving, and Tenzou felt his own orgasm roll over him in waves. He was fairly sure he cried out, but the haze settling over his mind told him that it didn’t matter.

            He came down from the high of his orgasm slowly.

            Kakashi was still lying on top of him.

            “Yo,” Kakashi said when Tenzou opened his eyes.

            Tenzou hit him on the arm.

            “You said something about lube earlier and I’m wondering if that’s still a possibility?” Kakashi leaned up to kiss him on the corner of the mouth.

            Tenzou blanched. “There is no way you’re ready to go again so soon.”

            “I’m not old,” Kakashi said. As though that was Tenzou’s primary complaint, and not the fact that his brain was still short-circuiting and his limbs were still jello.

            “Just give me a minute here.” Tenzou thumped his head down on the pillow. “ _Senpai_.”

            Kakashi made a noise that was suspiciously close to a growl. “That’s not going to inspire me to keep my hands off of you.”

            “It wasn’t supposed to,” Tenzou said. He pulled Kakashi in for another kiss.

            Maybe, just maybe, he would have to thank Gai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I feel the need to highlight Microsoft Word's ongoing attempts to turn me into a pirate, because it wanted to change "Gai was" to "Gai be". Gai be a good friend, mates.


End file.
